


It HAD to be the FLU!!!!

by Frisk_Dreemurr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (i spelled random wrong XD), F/M, Funny, Lucy - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu - Freeform, Randome, Sickness, Why the Flu!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk_Dreemurr/pseuds/Frisk_Dreemurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is sick, with the flu, and then he just had to show up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It HAD to be the FLU!!!!

Lucy felt terrible. Her body was racked by chills every second, and her insides were boiling with heat, it couldn’t pick one temperature. Her usually bright brown eyes were glassy and dull, and her face had been drained of all color she, she was sick. 

Pulling the sheets over her head Lucy groaned, her stomach convulsing painfully as she tried to keep down the soup she’d eaten earlier. But it wasn’t happening and a moment later her still warm chicken noodle was laying in a bucket while she held back her own blonde hair. Another wave of nausea quickly surged through her and she gagged again, her stomach not allowing her to breath as she threw up the medicine she’s also taken.

“Guess I won’t be going on a job today after all,” Lucy croaked, her throat burning intensely from her own vomit. 

Stumbling back to her bed, Lucy face planted into the pillow, shivering as even more chills ran down her sweaty back. She wanted to eat something to warm herself up, but nothing sounded good, and she doubted she'd be able to keep it down. 

“Luce?” A familiar voice called to her, making her squeal in surprise, she wasn’t expecting anyone to see her. In her fright, Lucy rolled off her bed, landing painfully on the floor, in the process she hit her head on the side of her desk, hard. “Oh my Mavis! Luce you okay?!” Someone was laughing really loud as Lucy tried to get up, but her stomach began to churn again she she sprinted to the bathroom, ignoring the fact that someone broke into her house.

“Natsu, I think you should go home,” Lucy groaned, dragging herself into the bedroom, where her partner was sitting. 

Natsu’s pink (he’d call it salmon) hair was covering part of his face, and his eyes sparkled mischievously and Lucy got a sinking feeling, when she finally realised it.

“Where’s Happy?” Suddenly, Lucy was doused with freezing ice water. It ran down her back, giving her another spike of chills, much worse than the other ones. She felt dizzy and tumbled to the ground, not bothering to try and catch her fall. 

“Luce?!” Natsu rushed forward, catching his friend before she hit the floor, she was icy cold to the touch, but was radiating heat. “Lucy!? I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

N… Natsu…” Lucy shivered, snuggling into his warm arms. “I’m sick.” Natsu didn’t say anything at that, he just held her closer, and warmth slowly spread back into Lucy’s aching bones. 

“Come on Luce, back to bed with you,” Natsu picked her up carefully, tucking her into the bed gently, and Lucy began to drift off lazily. “Hang on a sec Luce, I’m gonna make some soup.”

Lucy heard several bangs coming from her kitchen, but she didn’t even want to know what the heck he was doing. and Several minutes later, Natsu came in with a steam bowl of soup. Lucy looked at him suspiciously, she wouldn’t put it past him to make it super hot or ice cold, or maybe really spicy.

He set it beside the sick mage, and Lucy slowly sat up, “what did you do to it?” Her eyes flicked between him and the surprisingly good looking meal. Natsu began to giggle, and Lucy got even more suspicious.

“I promise I did nothing, okay?” Natsu raised the spoon to Lucy’s mouth, and she glared at him as she accepted it. Her eyes widened as flavors danced in her mouth, and didn’t make her wanna barf everywhere. Not saying anything, she ate the rest of the amazing soup, pretty grateful Natsu was here to take care of her. 

After Natsu did the dishes, Lucy thought he just broke all of them but she was sick so she couldn’t see what he was doing, Natsu came back and watched over a very sick Lucy.

“Hey Luce?”

“Ya Natsu?”

Suddenly Lucy was enveloped in a very warm hug as Natsu’s muscular arms wrapped protectively around her. “I love you Lucy Heartfilia.” 

Lucy nearly squealed like a fangirl, “D… di… did you just… say… you love me?” She stuttered helplessly over the words.

“Forever, Luce. I’ll love you forever.” Natsu pushed her away a little, and placed his forehead on hers, his eyes were dead serious.

He began to lean forward, and Lucy realised he was gonna kiss her. She began to lean forward to, but her cursed stomach began to bubble, and just as their noses brushed, Lucy leapt away from Natsu, grabbing the bucket and heaving her stomach into it.

“It had to be the flu,” She growled, glancing at a very red Natsu as she barfed some more. She’s get that kiss later, when she wasn’t tossing cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this One shot in the middle of school because I was bored, Enjoy and leave any suggestions for other onsets if you'd like. Have a good Day!


End file.
